My internal dream (Hakuouki)
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: Chizuru is on a mission to find her father but got mingled up with the shinsengumi. what she doesn't realise is her encounter will lead her to the truth of her past and a new love will blossom in her life. (sry i'm bad at summary but plss read)
1. Chapter 1- accidental meeting

My legs started to feel numb from all the running. I want to stop but I know I can't, if I do I'll be killed and I have to find my father first before I died. "Haaaah hahahaha", the malicious laughter fills the air. I picked up my pace but I was short of stamina that I slowed down instead. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't realise that there was a tree branch in front of me. Without any warning I fell face down kissing the dirt. I quickly turned around to find a man with bright red eyes staring down at me. "Blood, blood" it said with drools dripping from its mouth, "I want your blood". It showed its fangs and as if frozen in time I couldn't look away or even move a muscle. The only thing I remember was a katana pierced right through the heart of the red eyed men before I lost conscious.

"What should we do with her Hijikata-san?" asked a teasing voice. "You were the one who saved her." I slowly opened my eyes as the voices continued. "Ahh! She's awake." At first the morning light was too blinding that I couldn't focus but the image was soon cleared. I was in a room filled with seven men and each of them was holding a katana. As if I've been slapped awake I quickly scrambled of the tatami mat to reach the doors but before I could I was pinned on the floor.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed. "Ooooh, she has a fight in her. I like you." The guy riding her said. She practiced kendo and judo when she was young but in this position she was at a disadvantage. "My name is Okita," the guy on top of her continue," now be a good girl and don't run away. If you do I'll just have to kill you." His, Okita-san's voice, was dead cold. As a shiver ran up my spine I couldn't do anything except nod my head in agreement.

As I was able to sit up properly the room was filled with silenced. I took in all the faces in the room but only one stand out. A man sitting at the front of the group was very good looking. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and his eyes were dark violet almost purple. "He's beautiful" I thought. I was then snapped back to reality when he spoke to me for the first time. "Oi!" he said, "what's your name?" I didn't know whether it's a good idea to tell him my name as I'm supposed to keep it a secret but since my life is on his hand I didn't have any choice. "Y-Yukimura" I stuttered,"Yukimura Chizuru". The man then jumped on me and pressed a katana to my neck which blood started to flow out from. My eyes went wide as I saw the hatred in his eyes. What have I ever done to deserve this?


	2. Chapter 2-Cherry blossom tree

Chapter 2- Cherry blossom tree

His eyes stared at me coldly. There was clear hatred in his voice when he spoke. "Where is he?" he spat, "Where's koudou-san?" With the katana pressed to my neck I answered him with shaking voice. "Otousan, went to the capital a few months ago and I've never seen him since then." I started, "what happened to him?" the man just stared at me for moment before withdrawing.

"My name is Hijikata." He said, "Your father killed the head of shinsengumi, Kondou-san, a month ago. He escaped with those things that attacked you last night. They are called Rasetsu. Your father was responsible for his death and the making of rasetsu." He paused for a while to breathe.

I looked down at my hands and tears started falling. I couldn't stop them. I realised that if the shinsengumi find him I'll lose my only family member. "Oi," a boy about my age said, "are you okay?" he asked with a concern voice. I just nodded my head while I wipe away my tears.

"I'm Heisuke" the boy continued, "this is Shinpachi" he pointed to a man holding a spear, "and this is Harada" this time he pointed to a man a buff built. They each gave me a warm smile and I returned it. Apparently this three is nice but the others are quite mean and sadistic.

I thought for a moment before I came to look at Hijikata-san. "I need a place to stay" I announced. "If you give me place to stay, in return I'll help you find my dad." Hijikata-san seems to agree for a moment before he asked me, "What will you do when we found him?" I looked at him and say "I'll tell him goodbye and tell him I love him. He is the only family I have left." With that an eerie silence filled the air. I looked at Hijikata's eyes for a moment and I thought a flicker of understanding flashed through them but it was gone for a second. "Heisuke," he ordered "give her a room and some food. Then take away the katana she's holding." My head snapped up and stared at him. "Please let me keep it is the only thing I have close to my father." I pleaded. He looked at me for a moment and then turned around to leave. But before he left he said, "When I order something you must never judge it understand?"

The air was cold and it was all quiet. Heisuke-kun has brought me to my room along with Shinpachi and Harada. I found out that this trio is always happy and really funny. My room is literally barren. There's only a tatami mat and a small table to the side. However, it looked comfier than my own house. I gave small laugh and got ready to sleep.

Tossing and turning on the tatami mat I realise I couldn't sleep. Frustrated, I decide to go to the outside garden. The night sky was beautiful and calm. Looking around I started singing a lullaby my father thought me:

"_Cherry blossom tree,_

_Protect my love tonight, _

_While I sleep with her,_

_Cover her in your petals,_

_Soothe her beating heart,_

_Keep her safe and warm,_

_Until she wakes up tomorrow"_

I gave a relieve sigh and felt myself getting drowsy. Little did I know that there was someone in the shadow that was listening to me while I sing.


	3. Chapter 3-The Nightmare

Chapter – the Nightmare

"_Oka-san" chizuru whimpered, "Where are you? Don't leave me alone?" I walked around my village and all I could see was the crimson, red blood. Everywhere around me was a chaotic. "Otou-san where are you? Oka-san?" I screamed out loud. Then from behind me I saw a figure of man raising his katana in front of my mother. Instead of running away, she looked at me with sadness in her eyes and mouthed to me something but I couldn't make anything out of it. She then closed her eyes and before I knew it she was lying down in a pool of blood. "OKA-SAAAAAAAAN!"I screamed._

I woke up in cold sweat. I've been having the same dream over and over again ever since I arrived in the shinsengumi dojo. It's been a few days since I arrived and my relationship with the shinsengumi members are getting better especially with Hijikata-san. He's trust in me has grown more in the last few days and now he allows me to cook breakfast and also serve him tea. I was also forced to wear men's clothing instead of girl's clothing to avoid any uproar. Anyway, back to the story.

I heard footsteps heading towards my room a few seconds after I screamed. My sliding door then opened with a "Bam!" and the whole shinsengumi members were all there. "Chizuru," Heisuke-kun asked, "Are you okay? We heard this loud shriek and we all just came running."

"I'm fine" I sniffled and wiping away my tears, "It was just a nightmare."

"It's been getting worse day by day hasn't it?" Saitou-san asked.

"No, it's just random" I said while smiling. "Now, let's get breakfast ready."

I quickly got up and ran straight to the kitchen not wanting to be questioned anymore by them. I passed Hijikata-san's room softly but was then startled by his voice. "Oi," Hijikata started, "Are you alright? I heard you scream but I was in a meeting." He looke worried for a moment but his face then turned back to stoic.

"Um, I'm fine it's just the nightmare I've been having." I said while blushing as I realised he actually thought about me.

"Well, don't push yourself to hard. We don't need you to create trouble than you already have." He said sharply. I looked away sadly for a moment as I realised I'm still an outsider to him. I bowed down and excuse myself in order to make breakfast.

Breakfast was the usual. The atmosphere was the same, noisy and loud. The noise was mostly made by Heisuke-kun, Harada-san and Shinpachi-san. They were all fighting over a piece of fish. The rest was laughing at their stupidity but Hijikata-san and Saitou-san silently ate their breakfast. I was in daze as the whole dream was replaying in my head.

Suddenly, my head throbbed and I couldn't keep my vision clear. I dropped my tea and started holding my head. I heard voices above me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. There was two arms on my shoulders and they were shaking me gently. I then started seeing someone. His hair was blond and his eyes was red. As I saw him I could feel a shiver running down my spine. The man then smirked and said, "_Yukimura Chizuru, I will come for you and when I do all your shinsengumi friends will die in my hands. If you face me you have a choice to make. One, either come and be my bride willingly or two, see your friends get killed in front of your eyes. Until then enjoy your time with the humans._" I then came back to my senses and saw two pair of beautiful purple eyes that was filled with worry looking at me. I reached out to it before I passed out not knowing that my trouble had just begun.


End file.
